


Stressed

by Len0306a



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AAAAGgghghhHhhh, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Stress Relief, They love Hamilton, friend inspired fic, fuck I don't know what to tag, fuck tags, smartasses, stress in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Len0306a/pseuds/Len0306a
Summary: Alexander was stressed from writting. Lauren helps.





	Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so my friend wanted me to write this and I finally did. Basically I have nothing else to say, so carry on.

Hamilton was writting in his study, his hands constantly going through his hair. He was stressed, he'll admit. He had been working all night, nonstop (HA). He only took one break to eat before going back to work. His work was slowly growing, already containing four strongly worded papers he'd have to revise at a later date. 

 

He heard the door open, the loud of shoes thudding to the ground, and then the soft padding of bare feet against wood. He knew who was walking the halls, so he just waited for them to find him. He slowly heard his door open, hearing the sound of shuffling fabric before someone put their hand on his shoulder. The hand gripped tight, in some sort of comforting manner. He continued to write, ignoring the person behind him. 

 

"Come to bed." Laurens said with a small sigh, "You've worked enough." He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. If he took a break now, he wouldn't get ten pages done by dawn. 

 

"I just need to write this down." He said, his voice sounded strained with stress. He heard another sigh once he was finished speaking, the sound showing exasperation. He shrugged the hand off continuing his writting on The Federalist Papers. He needed to write twenty-five, and he was only at four. Four was minimal, twenty-five was mediocre. 

 

He felt the chair shift before he pulled from his desk, pen dropping on the floor. Now was his turn to make a sound of exasperation. Couldn't Laurens see that he had work to do, that he needed this done now? He flipped over in his chair while he thought, staring the man down. He was greeted by a smug face, as if Laurens knew he was growing agitated. 

 

"What do you need?" He asked instead, sounding mock sincere. Laurens rolled his eyes after hearing this, and tugged on Hamilton's hair. "Come to bed." He repeated again; Hamilton pretended not to hear. 

 

"Oh? You just want to annoy me? I'll get back to work, then." He said sarcastically, his voice high pitched. He tried to move his chair back to the desk, but it wouldn't budge. He sent a glare Laurens way before trying again, his chair making a creak again the wood floors. He heard Laurens laughter behind him, making him get up. 

 

He turned around to the man before walking his way over to the desk, picking his pen up as he went. He wrote standing for a moment, before he felt someone...wrap their arms around his knees? Before he could ask what Laurens was doing, the man hefted him over his shoulder with a small huff. Hamilton groaned in protest before he was jostled around. 

 

Once Laurens finished depositing him on the bed, he climbed up to Hamilton. "Sleep." Laurens said simplistically, as if he could sleep when there was work to do. 

 

"Sleep is just death practice." Hamilton said making his way off the bed. While standing, he felt Laurens arm snake around his waist. "Don't you dare-!" Hamilton warned before getting tossed back on the bed. He landed on Laurens chest, sprawled on top of the man. He could feel the vibrations of Laurens laugh. 

 

"Fine, fine! I'll sleep John!" He said, before crawling off the man. They made themselves comfortable before trying to rest. 

 

"It will be your fault if we fall into poverty becuase I couldn't do my work." He heard Laurens snort. 

 

"Just stay alive, that would be enough." 

 

They both nodded off, before Hamilton forced himself awake. Once he heard Laurens snores, he carefully crawled out of bed and made his way to the study. If he just wrote a few more papers before dawn-

 

Laurens grabbed him by his waist spinning him around to the bedroom. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked Hamilton with a smug grin. 

 

"Working." 

 

"No, you're meant to be sleeping." Hamilton huffed. 

 

"I can sleep on my death bed." Laurens huffed now. He didn't understand why Hamilton wouldn't sleep, but he wasn't going to give up without a fight. He couldn't just let the man starve himself in his study, he had to take care of his husband. 

 

"No, you won't. You'll come sleep with me, and tell me about your day. Or I'll force you to." Laurens said instead of questioning the genius. Hamilton rolled his eyes while the man was speaking, but started his walk to the bedroom. While walking, he got an idea. Before Laurens could follow, he slammed the bedroom door closed near the mans face. He heard the sound of a hand jiggling the door knob, but locked it before he could open it. He hoped that would be enough. 

 

Laurens made his way around the house, all the way out back. He continued walking until he got the window, when he opens the thing and slips inside. He silently closed the window, going to sit down on the bed. Hamilton was facing the door, the look of determination on his face. 

 

"Oh! So you're ready for bed now, I see!" He said, startling the orphan. Hamilton whipped around to stare at Laurens with pure and utter agitation. 

 

"You bastard!" Hamilton yelled at him, before going to unlock the door. He was barely to the lock before he was spun around, and pulled against Laurens chest. 

 

"Please come to bed?" He said, peppering Hamilton's face with kisses. His voice sounded pleading, so Hamilton gave in. He let Laurens lead him the the bed, and the both changed clothing. After a moment of getting comfortable, the settled into the mattress. Hamilton was on Laurens chest, counting the freckles on his face. Laurens was just laying there with a smile. 

 

"Stop smiling, you look idiotic." Hamilton said after moment. Laurens smile grew. 

 

"Love you too." Laurens said. His dimples were showing. 

 

"And I, you." 

 

They both fell asleep rather quickly. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda corny, but oh well. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
